Hydrans
A Hydran is a species of extraterrestrial biological entity (EBE) from the constellation Hydrus, solar system star HD 10180. HD 10180 contains six planets of which one is the primary home world to the Hydran species. Another five of the planets are either colonized or used to some degree by the Hydran species. Hydrans also go by several other names including Zetas, Reticulans and Greys. History "Greys" are extraterrestrial beings whose existence is promoted in ufological, paranormal, and New Age circles. Named for their skin color, Greys are most widely associated with the alien abduction phenomenon, wherein claimants allege that Greys are intelligent extraterrestrials who visit Earth and secretly perform medical experiments on humans they have temporarily kidnapped. Mainstream scientists believe that the alien abduction phenomenon is a subjectively real experience with roots in psychology and culture, but that it did not provide credible evidence for the existence of visiting extraterrestrials. Paranormal and pseudoscientific claims involving Greys vary in every respect including their nature (ETs, extradimensionals, demons, or machines), origins, moral dispositions, intentions, and physical appearances (even varying in their eponymous skin color). A composite description derived from overlap in claims would have Greys as small bodied, sexless beings with smooth grey skin, enlarged head and large eyes. The origin of the idea of the Grey is commonly associated with the Betty and Barney Hill abduction claim, although skeptics see precursors in science fiction and earlier paranormal claims. The Roswell UFO Incident was the first government recovery of extraterrestrial spacecraft debris, including Alien Pilots, from an object that crashed near Roswell, New Mexico, in July 1947. Since the late 1970s the incident has been the subject of intense controversy and the subject of conspiracy theories as to the true nature of the object that crashed. The United States military maintains that what was actually recovered was debris from an experimental high-altitude surveillance balloon belonging to a classified program named "Mogul"; however, many UFO proponents maintain that in fact a crashed alien craft and extraterrestrial Beings were recovered and sent to the Roswell air base, and that the military then engaged in a cover up. On July 8, 1947, Roswell Army Air Field (RAAF) public information office in Roswell, New Mexico, issued a press release stating that personnel from the field's 509th Bomb Group had recovered a crashed "flying disc" and bodies from a ranch near Roswell, sparking intense media interest. The bodies initially described were grey humanoid entities. The following day, the press reported that Commanding General of the Eighth Air Force stated that, in fact, a radar-tracking balloon had been recovered by the RAAF personnel, not a "flying disc." A subsequent press conference was called, featuring debris from the crashed object, which seemed to confirm the weather balloon description. In the following decades further incidents occurred in the United States and reports around the world involving UFO craft or alien beings. Anatomy Greys are typically depicted as grey-skinned diminutive humanoid beings that possess reduced forms of, or completely lack, external human organs such as noses, ears or sex organs. Their bodies are elongated, having a small chest, and lacking in muscular definition and visible skeletal structure. Their legs are shorter and jointed differently than one would expect in a human. Their limbs are often depicted as proportionally different than a human's; their humerus and thighs are the same lengths as their forearms and shins, respectively. They have five fingers including opposable thumbs. Greys have unusually large heads in proportion to their bodies. They have no hair anywhere on the body, including the face, and no noticeable outer ears or noses, but only small openings or orifices for ears and nostrils. They have very small mouths, and very large, opaque black eyes with no discernible iris or pupil. Technology/Civilization The Hydrans are superiorly advanced to the human race of Earth, possessing technologies far more advanced than even Earth's current use of fusion energy, interstellar transport, anti gravity and interplanetary colonization. Hydrans have explored nearly the entirety of the Milky Way Galaxy over the near 250,000 years of their existing civilization. Hydrans releases to humans at the 2030 contact incident that they had been monitoring human civilization's development for thousands of years, coinciding with Ancient Alien theorism. Hydrans, in their system of Hydrus, are the dominant intelligent species though three other extraterrestrial creatures in their solar system are capable of partial sentience. Category:Future World Next-Gen Category:Creatures